


Fugitive

by newhopebellarke



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, idk I'm a mess, post-season one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newhopebellarke/pseuds/newhopebellarke
Summary: Instead she let herself think about her life before New Ham. She was no longer in charge after all, she was allowed a moment of weakness, finally. She missed her parents and the triviality of her life before being forced to make life or death decisions, literally.-Takes place right after the events of season one (ps the title may change because I'm a mess and I like naming things when I'm done with them but obviously can't do that in this case)





	Fugitive

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello this is technically my first real fic because as i've said before and will continue to reiterate along the way, i'm a mess
> 
> pls be gentle w me but also leave comments w constructive criticism or maybe things you'd want to see happen in this fic bc i really don't know where i'm going yet/how long i want it to be
> 
> okay yay enjoy

Allie thought back to the look on Harry’s face before she let Jason pull her away to the car with Will. She didn’t bother saying anything to Harry the way she had with Lexi; looking at him had been enough, his inability to hold her gaze for more than a few seconds was proof.

Will kicked the seat in front of him, Clark’s seat, multiple times before speaking. “Where the fuck are you going to take us?” he grunted, looking out the window. “Don’t tell me you’re going to keep us in Luke’s dad’s wine cellar.”

“Dude, just shut up,” Clarke replied. He turned towards Luke in the driver’s seat and spoke again, his voice lower but it still carried in the quiet car. “Where are we taking them?”

“Harry’s,” Luke said shortly.

That got Allie’s attention again, because of course that’s where they were going, but she didn’t react to Luke’s response. She didn’t move her head from against the window, didn’t reach up to rub away the dry blood from her head, though her hands itched to, didn’t return Will’s gaze when she felt him look over. 

Instead she let herself think about her life before New Ham. She was no longer in charge after all, she was allowed a moment of weakness, finally. She missed her parents and the triviality of her life before being forced to make life or death decisions, literally.

The feeling of the car pulling into Harry’s driveway brought her thoughts back to the present time and problem at hand. She led New Ham for the past couple months but she did it with support and she had no idea how she or Will were going to get out of this with the entire town turned against them.

Luke got out of the car first and walked to Allie’s door to help her out. Allie wanted to refuse his help, so pent up with anger at someone she once trusted, but knew she would lose a fight here. As he helped her out of the car, another car pulled into the driveway.

Allie glanced at the car and knew it was Harry’s right away. She saw Campbell in the passenger seat and was brought back to the night she sat in his place. The night they played fugitive together. The night they slept together. Before he had her arrested. Before Cassandra.

Being reminded of how far they’ve come since then was all Allie needed to remember the current situation. In the back seat of the car was Elle and Allie was pissed all over again. She needed to figure a way out of this mess for herself and Will but also for Elle. Part of her knows this whole mess happened because she hid Elle from Campbell but she didn’t regret protecting her one bit.

Harry and Campbell walked up to Allie, Will, and the rest of the Guard, and she immediately noticed the way Harry avoided her gaze again. In fact he walked straight pass her and stopped in front of Jason and Luke.

“So what’s the plan?” Jason questioned.

Harry ran his hand through his hair and glanced toward his house before looking back at the boys in front of him. “Well Lexi said that things were going to change slowly, but I also promised people being able to take back what they own. We’re starting with the houses.”

Allie had been looking at Luke when he glanced at her. She was sure he was trying to gauge her reaction and opinion out of habit. He quickly averted his eyes while Jason spoke again.

“Are you sure about doing that?”

“Yes,” Campbell answered for Harry.

“Living together was an arrangement forced on us months ago to preserve power and resources, but nothing’s changed in the time that we’ve been here,” Harry elaborated.

“Okay, but what does that have to do with the prisoners?” Clark jumped in, tugging unnecessarily on Will’s arm.

“With everyone moving out of my house, there are free rooms to keep them for the time being,” Harry said, moving towards Allie. “Clark, you bring Will and come with me. I’ll show you where they’ll stay.”

Jason had been the closest to Allie and moved to grab her arm before Harry spoke again, “I got Allie. Jason, you and Luke let everyone that’s in the house and that come back here of the new living arrangements.”

“Make sure you keep watch for anyone who might be trying to help Will and Allie, too,” Campbell said as he patted Luke on the back. Luke flinched and glared at Campbell as he walked back to Elle. She had gotten out of Harry’s car and the two of them walked towards Campbell’s car which had been parked in front of the house.

Harry had reached Allie then and his hand slid to her back to guide her towards the house. She instantly shrugged out of his hold. Harry sighed and then grabbed her arm the way Jason had earlier. He led them up the stairs and straight to rooms across from his own.

“Just tie him to something like the bed or the desk and then go help Jason and Luke,” Harry said.

Clark just nodded and Allie’s eyes immediately found Will’s, holding his gaze for as long as she could. For the first time, fear began to settle because even though things were bad, at least they had been together.

Before she could protest the arrangements, Harry pulled her into the other room. He closed the door and then led Allie over to the bed. He took her hands in his as he untied her left hand from her right and then tied her right hand to the bed.

“Right and am I meant to sleep like this, too?” Allie snapped.

Harry still wouldn’t meet her eyes and let out a short “no” before leaving the room. Allie had about ten seconds to herself when he reappeared in the room holding a wet paper towel. He sat on the bed next to her and raise the paper towel to her eye level. 

With one hand finally free she was able to push him away immediately. “Don’t fucking touch me,” she said in the same tone as before.

Harry put both hands up in defense before placing the paper towel down on the bed. He continued to stare at it, not saying anything.

“So what’d he promise you?”

Harry didn’t look up and didn’t respond.

“I know he promised you something because you went from barely able to get out of bed to running for fucking mayor?”

He still didn’t react and Allie found herself growing more pissed. She began to pull at the rope tying her to the bed, feeling it pull at her wrist but too angry to care.

“Seriously, Harry?” she yelled and pulled again. His eyes finally moved from the bed and zeroed in on her right hand.

“Allie, stop.”

“Stop? That’s what you have to stay!”

“You’re going to hurt yourself,” Harry replied, his mouth turning into a frown.

“I’d rather hurt myself trying to get out of here than wait for you guys to kill me,” Allie said, pulling even harder on the rope.

This time Harry got up from the bed and grabbed her wrist, stopping her insistent tugging. “Kill you?”

“Oh, please. I sentenced Greg to death when I was mayor and the entire town thinks I’m a traitor. I know how this ends.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Harry replied, his voice soft. She felt his thumb rubbing back and forth across her wrist. She was sure there’d be a bruise there eventually and she looked down and their hands.

For a moment, it felt comforting and then all of a sudden, it felt like too much. She closed her eyes and sighed. Harry must’ve taken it as a good sigh because he didn’t stop so she clenched her hand.

“Get out, Harry. Please. Leave me alone,” she whispered, no longer in the mood to yell.

She felt him hesitate. His movements stopped completely but he didn’t let go. She could feel him about to say something so she begged again.

“Please.”

He let go of her wrist completely and took a couple of steps back, still facing Allie. “Okay,” he said, before turning and leaving the room and closing the door.

Finally alone, Allie leaned her head against the headboard of the strange bed she sat in and cried.


End file.
